


The Tale of Toffee Sugaluff

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who References, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you know of the time lords, if you know of the Doctor, then you might know of the name Toffee Sugaluff.
Relationships: The Doctor/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	The Tale of Toffee Sugaluff

If you know of the time lords, if you know of the Doctor, then you might know of the name Toffee Sugaluff. She was a good friend of the Doctor. She is a half-slitheen, half-human who accompanies the Doctor through his many journeys through space and time. She generally wears clothes from the 80's, as that is where she lived until the Doctor offered to take her on his travels. He was originally suspicious of her, with her background with the slitheen, but the Doctor eventually learns to put this behind him and they start to get involved romantically. They started slow at first, but eventually, things started getting more adventurous. As time lord sperm and slitheen eggs are not compatible, there is no need to worry about any resulting offspring. Toffee is kind, caring, compassionate, the complete opposite of what most people think of when they hear the word 'slitheen'. Her last appearance was at ''The End Of Time' when Toffee sacrificed herself so that the Doctor could live and go on to fight the Master. The loss of Toffee shook the Doctor, her death left him as little more than an empty shell, devoid of emotion, waiting for the moment where he too drops down to the Earth, and joins Toffee in the journey known as 'the afterlife'. The Doctor's most prized possession is a locket which contains a picture of him and Toffee.


End file.
